Finding Yourself
by LuckyAqua
Summary: Life is not always what we think Aura a teenager raised by al bhed learsn this the hard way when she knows a painful secret after that she will be forced to make a decision if to stay or look for answers starting from zero ,R&R better summary inside


**Hello!**

**This is a little story I had on my mind for a few weeks now and I finally decided to give it a try **

**in case you wonder " so what's the story about"is about a girl named aura who's raised by Al Bheds during her life sge always felt out of place so one day she decides to become a sphere hunter ,but during her seach she's going to find a few obstaclesthat will try to ruin her journey .,**

**a few Final fantasy characters will appear here but mostly Gippal who's the machine faction leader **

**the story will change from personal point of view to third **

**and when the letters appear like _this_ **

**once again final fantasy does not belong to me **

**I hope you like the prologue a leave a review **

**thanks!**

* * *

Prologue: Blood family…

Parents… what are they exactly I know that for some people they are the one that raise and bring you to this world that help you stand up when fell down as they hold you hand, those that will teach you what's wrong and what's right…those that no matter what happens they always be there for you sometimes we can't argue with them complaining how they are overprotective or how they don't like our friends or even the way we dress ….I know that most parents out there aren't the same ,some of us don't know our father or maybe any of them, some of them may run away as we grow up or get divorced and we might only see them a few times after that, bot what about us that are raised by adoptive parents that we don't know about our real one ,or why they gave you away maybe there are different reasons for that .. but let me tell you I understand that feeling of not knowing who you are .

As for me.. well let's say I have a complete different concept for "Parents" ,for me parents are those that found me and took me under their wing when I need it the most, those that even if they didn't know me they accepted me gave me a name a life and more important their love, and in case you wonder yes they are not my biological parents but for me they are ..for everything they done for me

-Chapter 1; Home -

Why I don't start from beggining?, my name's Aura I lived most of my child years with my parents in their home in bikanel desert I know it's a really humid and hot place to live but what can I do they are Al Bhed people, but unlike them I can't speak their unique language ,My father works in the Machine Factionin Djose Temple, he helps building new machine and repair them I kind of Envy him, I'm good with machine too but he insist is too dangerous for me instead I help deliver equipment and Machina around Spira.

Something else that separates me from the Al Bhed is the spirals in their eyes, when I was younger this used to be a problem for me and had to cover my eyes with goggles the excuse? you ask protecting my gaze from sand when you are traveling full speed in a Hoover ,but they never minded or asked me questions about it they accepted me as if I were part of them.

Most of my time I spent it with my mother she had to survey everyone does their work even me, yeah no special treatment, when I was a kid she brought me everywhere with her but I was too easily distracted by every noice I could heard even hovers.. Or chocobo's.., but not anymore, now I usually travel back and forth between places in spira evading fiends.. Yeah they are annoying, especially if you are in a hurry,

Now everything is different when I was younger Bikanel desert and the hoovers where the only thing my eyes could see every day, I couldn't farther than this since it was pretty much surrounded by fiends ,those days were long for me there was none to play with, except a few kids ,my mother pretty much kept an eye on me the entire time specially after by accident this machine which I could swear was malfunctioning almost attacked me I was only playing around and when I noticed it attacked me in my arm I started crying when my mom heard my voice she was really mad and yelled at this guy that said I was responsible for playing close to it ,at least that's what everyone said she told him in al bhed, otherwise I would still be clueless about it but still he owns me a moogle doll I loved that doll.

Over the years I learned to be careful and with a few practice I learned to use a weapon to protect myself from fiends and thief, but even thought my life seemed complete there was something missing that I learned when I was 10 years old. That life is not always what it seems to be.

* * *

_so here it is the first chapter was it good ,bad? or lame_

_I will update with a new chapter soon _

_so please read and review!_


End file.
